Down the road of tails
by with an m16
Summary: three chosen heirs inherit the weapons of their ancestors to defend or rule the power is now theirs a better summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

Down the road of tails

A genesis and Naruto crossover

This is my starting multi chapter fanfic for those of you who go on newgrounds .Sis is an RPG game made by one man studios as such I do not own this and I am writing for our combined enjoyment. The same applies to Naruto and the guy who made it

Summary: on their 7th birthday 3 children received or found something that would change their lives they were the rangers gauntlet the spell bond and the crystal blades thus marking them down a path that would take them through time timelines to forge their own path in the ever growing tales of time

An: these notes will appear from time to time to explain things yes there will be pairings in this story these are non negotiable except for one I will deal with that when the time comes. They are NaruHina SasuTay and depending on how I feel I could add more, for those of you who do know what .Sis is well you know what the weaposn I am talking about are.

Now on with the show

_**Chapter one A stick really? Spell bond user Naruto Uzumaki**_

It all began with a necklace a bracelet and a pointy stick why Sisily is rather trusting but sometimes I wonder should neraine have been my teacher? I mean she can be serious at times but even then ... Anyway I'm getting off track here My name is Naruto Uzumaki I happen to be the unluckiest luckiest guy in this dimension: lucky at poker, love and chakra capacity, unlucky in the fact that I am the third jinchurriki of the kyuubi no yoko, son of the 4th hokage and current user of the spell bond.

It all began that night when I first crossed realities how I don't know all I learned was that there were two others like me and how to use the spell bond.

_Flashback:_

_The rain is pouring down on the dim alley's of the hidden leaf village if one were to look closely one would see the battered form of the village pariah Uzumaki Naruto silently crying over his recent beating._

_Why why can't they just leave me alone were the words he yelled at no one in particular._

Because you are different young uzumaki. Were the words of a mysterious voice.

Beliving the voice to be another person who wished to cause harm to him he grabbed the nearest item that he belived could be used as a weapon which turned out to be a pointy ... stick. 

_Great just great the one time I could use something useful I get a freaking stick. People come at me with with knives and various other sharp METAL objects what good is a stick. Were the Thoughts of Naruto._

_Mustering what courage he could he began to search the area for the origin of that voice however despite his efforts he could not locate it. Realizing the futility of that search he noticed some twine scattered around him using those he fashioned a makeshift belt to tie the stick to himself and began the long haul back to his apartment._

_Timeskip 35 minutes later_

_Home a place where one feels welcome for me that means a small one bedroom apartment that was constantly spray painted and booby trapped at least there was no one else who lived here scattering what few belongings I had onto my nightstand I was simply crawled into my cot and fell asleep not noticing the subtle glow coming from the stick._

_Dreamland_

_I woke up in a rather cold demeanour even more so than my normal mornings maybe due to the fact that I was being poked by some giant worm on a pillar of ice with some voice asking if I was awake yet._

_Unknown point of view_

_IS HE UP YET IS HE UP YET IS HE UP YET IS HE UP..._

_**NO SHUT UP SISLY I SAY WE JUST LET HIM STAY OUT HERE**_

_Awwww is the magician sour over some kid_

_**Sush I don't know why you picked him as heir but he is one hell of a sleeper.**_

_Naruto's pov_

_Internally questioning the sanity of the worm wait worm WOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRMMMMMM, immediately jumping to my feet and screaming at the top of my lungs __**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU**_

_This action caused the two beings to slide back in what appeared to be shock leaving the three of them in an awkward moment of silence the next words would have made the conversation to come extremely awkward were it not for the strange answer of the giant worm thing._

_**A Tarot summon do you have a problem against summons because if you do then I have fireballs with your suicide note signed on them.**_

_Followed by the somehow normal answer of the 17 year old next to the worm_

_This is why I never let you handle the talking you threaten the people with fire._

_Both forgot that they were in the presence of someone else until the response of the 6 year old there until the following words broke them out of their argument before it could even get fuelled, __**WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON BEFORE I DO SOMETHING INSANE TO PROVE THIS IS NOT REAL.**_

_**WELL WEDO OWE HIM AN EXPLANATION SIS said the worm thing **_

_Followed by an exclamation that sent shudders down the muliverse of timelines YIPEE EXPLAININNG TIME I'm Sisly the original spell bond user and world ruler and you are my decendant and next bearer of the spell bond._

_The worm if he had any hands would have facepalmed at the blunt way she started._

_Time skip 1 explanation and basic lessons on the spell bond later (_AN I am really to lazy to do the explanation and training due to the time so yeah make one up)

_Grabbing the blade that was now his inheritance he finally realized that he would not be able to use his new sword in reality._

_In an attempt to find out if he could use it the spell bond in reality he went to go and wake up._

_Flashback end_

Reality naruto pov

That was hell were Naruto's first thoughts until he felt something cool around his neck moving his hand to touch the object he could tell that it was similar in shape to the spell bond channelling some chakra into that necklace nothing changed deciding to try again later he decided to plan his next bit of revenge for the recent mob.

To be continued

So how was it good ok bad please tell me how to improve

Next chapter all I have left of her blade dancer Hinata Hyuuga 


	2. I am sorry

To the readers of the following stories F.A.T.A.L The next Generation and Down the road of Tails I would like to say before anything else that I thank you for your time when you read my stories I appreciate the interest that you showed on my stories and would thank those who gave me constructive criticism on how to improve my writing abilities. However I would like to apologize for the amount of time that it has taken to update these stories and due to the mess of the past year I have had little to no time to update any chapters and upon review of the next little while I will remain unable to.

Given this I will try to revise much of the solitary chapters that I have available to improve the way they are read and when more time is available I will write out the next set of chapters for them. This would most likely be late April early May when the next update would occur I thank you for your patronage for my stories and would like your opinions on what I may do to improve any of them, once again I apologize for the time taken to even update these stories and will look forward to updating them when more time is avalible.


End file.
